A Guy and a Girl
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: She wasn't hot. She wasn't athletic. And she didn't have perfect hair or perfect teeth. She was a bookworm, a know-it-all even. Her hair was wild and bushy, and her teeth were bucked and crooked. So, why was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, staring at the bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione Granger?


_A Guy and a Girl_

"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other... Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."

-Dave Matthews

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo   
_

She wasn't hot. She wasn't athletic. And she didn't have perfect hair or perfect teeth. She was a bookworm, a know-it-all even. Her hair was wild and bushy, and her teeth were bucked and crooked. So, why was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, staring at the bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione Granger?

Because he was in love.

Love… It was considered to be one of the most powerful and influential things in the world. People would do incredible, even stupid things for it. And Harry Potter was head over heels in love.

But why? Why did Harry Potter love Hermione Granger? Why not a girl like Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour, or even Cho Chang?

Because Hermione Granger was his best friend, that's why he loved her. In his eyes, she was beautiful and brilliant. In his eyes, she was perfect. But most importantly, she was there for him. She believed in him, even when no one else would...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo   
_

Ron Weasley finally had something that Harry Potter did not. He had something Harry Potter had realized he wanted most in the world. Ron Weasley had Hermione Granger.

So, when she kissed him, Harry felt as if someone had reached inside him, and ripped his heart from his chest. He knew they had feelings for one another; you'd be daft if you didn't see it, but he didn't expect them to act on those feelings. They were too different.

As he stood there, he realized he would let Ron have her. It was said if you loved someone, to set them free, so that's what Harry aimed to do.

But it hurt so much. Whoever said 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all' was wrong. It wasn't better, it was worse.

_But she's happy_, his mind told him.

_She's happy..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

"I'll go with you."

That was all it took. As she said those words, Harry knew Hermione loved him too. She was willing to go with Harry into a forest filled with Death Eaters and die beside him so that he wouldn't be alone.

That was love.

"No, Hermione. I won't let you." Harry said.

"And I won't let you go down there and lie belly up like a dog!" She yelled. Harry closed his eyes, he had expected her to put up a fight. He turned to Ron.

"Kill the snake, and then it's just him." Ron nodded. Ron understood that Harry had made up his mind, and he wasn't going to change it. He was too noble.

"Harry," Hermione said. "No..." A stray tear fell down her scarred and dirty face.

"Hermione, I have to."

"No, you don't! Why do want to do this?"

"I think you know why." He said. Another tear fell from her eyes. Then, another. And another. She flung herself into his arms.

"I'll go with you." She said again.

"No." Harry whispered quietly. He felt Hermione shudder, and she buried her face deeper into his neck. Harry looked up at Ron; he looked angry. Harry knew why. Ron realized that he couldn't have Hermione, much like Harry had figured hours before.

Harry gave Ron a look, and his face became less red, and he nodded. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Hermione," He said. She didn't answer. "Hermione, promise me something?"

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me that when this is all over, that you'll live for me. Promise me that when this is over, you're going to have a good, beautiful life." A few moments passed. "Hermione?"

"I promise." She answered.

Harry gave her one last squeeze and tried to move away from her, but she wouldn't let go. Harry looked at Ron again. Ron moved forward and grabbed her by the waist. She held on to Harry tighter as Ron tried to pull her off.

"Hermione," Ron said. "We have to let him go now."

"No!" She yelled. She began fighting, but Ron eventually pulled her away. Harry turned and began walking down the stairs. Ron held her back.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, come back!" He didn't turn, it would only tempt him.

He couldn't stand hearing her cry.

As he struggled to wipe away the tears that were now falling from his cheeks, he heard her scream,

"HARRY! HARRY, _PLEASE_!"

And it took every ounce of strength left in him not turn around and run back into her arms...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

"_Harry_! HARRY!"

Her cry was terrible, probably the worst. Through his squinted eyes, he saw Hermione fall to the ground, tears falling down her face again. He desperately wanted to let her know that he was fine, and that everything would be okay, but he couldn't, so he closed his eyes and waited...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

He had done it, Voldemort was gone! After all the commotion was over, and he had time alone with Ron and Hermione, he fixed his old wand with the elder. Then, he snapped the elder wand in two and threw it off a bridge.

He turned to his friends, but his eyes fell on Hermione. They held each other's gaze, and Ron spoke.

"I, uh, have to pee." And he swiftly left the two alone. Harry walked towards Hermione, but she ran and flew herself into his arms.

"Hermione?" Harry said. She pulled back from him. "I-" But before he could finish his sentence, Hermione's lips were on his.

His fingertips and spine began tingling. Kissing Ginny was nice, but nothing compared to this. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced.

She pulled away from him.

"Wow." She said. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, something Harry hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's 'cause I'm the 'Chosen One', isn't it?" Harry asked, and she swatted his arm. He pulled her closer, and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

A long time ago, he would have laughed if anyone told him he would kiss his best friend, and he'd probably laugh harder if they told him he would fall for her too.

But not anymore.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think! This story was inspired by the quote at the top which I saw in a Harry/Hermione YouTube video. The title of the video is- _Harry & Hermione - A guy and a girl..._  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


End file.
